Teaching the Art
by FenixPhoenix
Summary: One-shot. When Yuya asks Kyo to teach her his specialty, will he, in turn, learn hers? ::Yuya x Kyo:: R&R please! Revised.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of its characters… I do owe the plot of this story, though.

**Summary**: When Yuya asks Kyo to teach her his specialty will he, in turn, learn hers? YuyaxKyo . One-shot.

**Universe: **Anime. No particular time-line.

**Status: **Complete. Published 05-23-06 - Finished 05-23-06.

**Story's Key: **"Talking" - _Emphasis_—**Time-line**

**Author's notes: **Greetings everyone, this is a one-shot story which I hope you all enjoy! I thank all who read and **review**! ~Cheers!

**Last edited:** 7/13/2011.

* * *

"_Ancient Egyptians believed that upon death they would be asked two questions and their answers would determine whether they could continue their journey in the afterlife. The first question was, 'Did you bring joy?' The second was, 'Did you find joy?'__"_

_-Leo Buscaglia -_

"**Teaching the Art****"**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**One-shot**

* * *

Onime no Kyo's hand shot to his face and promptly began to massage his temples when he felt the beginnings of a throbbing headache. He was sitting below the shade of a Sakura tree in full blossom with his feet folded below him, Indian style. The demon leaned his 'muramasa' on his shoulder and closed his eyes as he tried to block away the sound of his servant's tired but eager voice whenever she uttered her 'hyas'.

Oh, how the hell had he gotten himself into this situation? Better yet, how had he let her 'play' him so damn…easily? Before the scarlet eyed warrior knew it, his mind began to relive the events that had taken place not too long ago…

**-o0o-**

**~One Month Ago~**

"Kyo," he heard her calling from somewhere behind him but decided to flatly ignore her as he kept on walking through the dusty path towards their next destination.

Yuya's emerald eyes became slits behind him as she tried to keep up with the man. Why was he ignoring her? More importantly, why would he not teach her what she had asked him to? It was certainly not an unreasonable request!

"Kyo," she called again, this time her tone louder and stronger, "why don't you-"

"Forget it!" he snapped, interrupting her in mid-sentence.

"Why not?" she pressed her pace until she was obstructing his path. Her hands clasped her hips and her eyebrows knitted together in an exasperated frown.

Kyo cracked his neck. He knew she was not going to move until he gave her a satisfying excuse. Hence, he improvised.

"Firstly, because I have no wish to waste my precious time on you. And… even if you had the slightest potential of being able to use a sword without cutting yourself in the process –which you don't- you do not need those skills, woman!" he said hotly, moving towards her until mere inches separated their bodies. "End of discussion," he finished using his piercing gaze to intimidate her.

Whether his glare worked or not, he was not sure. But at least she turned around and resumed their travel without emitting another sound.

Where had this sudden desire of learning the art of the sword started?

Well, a day ago, Yuya had 'almost' been mugged by two master-less samurais. Ronins were now common these days. With wars having been replaced by the civilians' yearned peace and no other sign of a mad-man wanting to take over the world, many warriors -whose only objective in life had been to live by the sword- had cast away all honor to become thieves or mercenaries.

So it was that Yuya had been assaulted the moment she had walked out of the hot springs of the village they had been staying at. Luckily for her, Onime no Kyo had gone searching for his servant when he realized she had taken 'too long' to return to the Inn. Naturally, he told himself that his 'only' reason for looking for her had to do with the fact that he had no money to buy his precious sake.

But what was his surprise when he saw two bull-like men, not only trying to rob the money he needed for 'his' drink, but who had also the nerve to grope his servant! Kyo had, as expected, strolled menacingly towards them with eyes filled to the brim with rage. Before the men had time to remove themselves from his presence, they were cut down with a lethal slice as rapid as lightning itself.

The 'real' problem, however, had strived from the fact that he had not asked Yuya if she was alright. Truth was, she had him worried for a while but after his eyes scanned her body professionally in search for any physical injuries, he had moved on to the next important thing in his life… the money for his sake.

From that moment on, nevertheless, the idea of learning some kind of self-defense technique –which obviously involved leaning how to use a close-ranged weapon- had gotten a hold of his servant's mind.

Of course, the idea was sound to her. More so since she had lost her gun a week before and she had neither the time nor the money to replace it. Not to mention that, frankly, the piece of weaponry couldn't help her with samurais who could -for some unknown reason- dodge the bullets as if they were mere pebbles being thrown at them.

So, having no one else to turn to, she had asked 'him' to teach her the art of the sword. Yet, Kyo failed to see how a girl like her would be able to learn how to handle a katana. And even if she could, what was the point? He could certainly fight for both of them! He would always be there to protect 'her' and 'her money'! So then why was she giving him such a hard time?

"I could have died, you know?" she said after a while breaking, thankfully, his former train of thought.

"They only wanted money… and possibly to grope you a little," he replied and, being who he was, he could not help adding, "Although, honestly, I have no idea why they would want to feel the non voluptuous body of an ugly girl like you."

Yuya turned around with flushed cheeks and sent dagger at him when he finished his sentence. She was tempted to slap him across the face but knew better than to give him the satisfaction to realize that his words had stung.

"You just don't want me to be able to defend myself! That's it, isn't it?" she hissed.

"I don't care if you learn how to use a sword," he replied laconically with a half-shrug, "Just don't ask me to teach you because I won't."

"Why not?"

"It will be a waste of 'my' time," he explained, smirking with amusement when he noted her hands balling into fists in feral madness. He simply enjoyed making her angry. There was something about the rage in those green eyes that kind of 'turned' him on, in a way.

"Fine! I will find 'someone else' to teach me!" she announced just as they reach the town they would be staying in for the next week or so. Her mind quickly filled with unyielding determination to prove to the heartless demon that she would become a force to be reckoned with.

As soon as they reached the inn and booked a room, Yuya informed him she would go on a stroll through town leaving him promptly after to linger in his alcohol. Thus, he was left alone the entire day, something that during the past would not have bothered him but which now didn't feel quite right.

When day finally gave way to the night, Kyo feigned being asleep when Yuya returned to the Inn. He had been wondering where she had been and had had to fight the urge to look for her and dragged her back with him. He had been, nonetheless, in the brink of submitting to said desire when, quite suddenly, the sound of her sandals upon the wooden floor outside the room reached him.

Onime no Kyo moved silently towards one of the darkest corners of the room and rested his back on the wall. He laid his sword near hand-reach, just in case the one moving outside was an attacker. Next, he opened his eyes a silver and waited in a seemingly relaxed fashion for the figure to walk through the threshold.

As he had originally predicted, it was the blonde bounty hunter who appeared behind the sliding door. Her face was decorated by a wide, toothy grin and her cheeks were flushed with a pinkish shade that could only be achieved by an exciting evening, a hot bath or a work out.

Kyo found himself seriously hoping –for some indescribable reason- it was either of the last two and not the first one.

Sheer pride made him hold his tongue before he could 'demand' her to tell him where she had been and, more importantly, with whom. Instead, he closed his eyes and focused on the sound of her body lying down on her futon. In a moment, he realized she was already asleep and before he knew it, the peaceful sound of her breathing lulled him to sleep.

**-o0o-**

Onime no Kyo woke up lazily the next morning. He scanned the space around him and, to his increasing annoyance, he found himself completely alone. Again.

"Where the heck has that idiotic girl gone to so early?" he mumbled angrily and, being too proud to simply go looking for her, he stood up and moved to the garden of the Inn. Once there, he began to practice with his katana, intent on keep his mind off the bloody woman for the day.

But the hours swarm by as slower than usual.

Kyo–almost reluctantly- ate lunch by himself. Then, he went to buy his sake –at least, Yuya had left money behind for him. Afterwards, he'd grabbed another quick bite to eat on his way back to the inn. But, though he half-expected to see her there, she was still missing when he returned.

Calming his building agitation, he waited patiently -growing worried by the minute- for her to return. The fear of her never coming back assaulted him from time to time, but he managed to shake it off with a gulp of his sake.

When she finally did come back, though, it was later than usual and her cheeks –he noted with displeasure- were flushed again. This time, however, the girl also sported a black bruise on the inner side of her forearm. Silently, he wondered how she had gotten it.

Yet, just as he had before, Kyo faked being asleep so as to avoid talking to her. Why? Because he was certain that talking to her would only drive him to question what she had been doing. And to do so would lose him the silent battle he was waging with the awkward and unwelcomed feelings he was developing towards her.

Still, a week went by with the same routine. Yuya would wake up before he did and return late at night, exhausted but happy; in pain but excited. And every time he saw her, Kyo fought the urge to remind her that she was 'his'. And his alone!

**-o0o-**

That seventh night, Kyo did not sleep.

No. Instead, he waited patiently for her to wake up. This time, he had decided, he would follow her. Not long passed by before she stirred. Yuya must have slept five mere hours before she propped herself on one elbow.

Kyo noted with slight interest -through the slits that were his eyes- the girl hazarding a look his way, as if to be sure he was sleeping, before she turned her back to him and stripped off her clothes.

Kyo felt himself becoming excited as his eyes traveled up and down her milky body. Her skin seemed as soft as velvet and the locks of her hair seemed to cascade down her back like a waterfall of silk.

And then, he noticed…

Her arms and back were covered with bruises and even her legs had a mark or two here and there. Who, he wondered with rising fury, would have the nerve to touch his 'woman' in such a way! That was it! His mind was made! Someone would pay for his (or her) insolence, he decided with an unyielding determination that would have scared the hell out of the devil himself.

Yuya, for her part, swiftly changed her clothes and wrap new bandages around her hands and forearms, biting her lips to muffle the pain the action produced. When she was ready to leave, she turned towards the 'supposedly' sleeping figure of Kyo and smiled lovingly.

How innocent and peaceful he looked. Unaware of his murderous intentions, however, Yuya opened the sliding rice door, close it behind her and went off her merry way. She was so oblivious to what was happening, that she didn't hear the door opening and closing behind her shortly after she had departed.

**-o0o-**

He followed her through the early rising town, keeping his distance in order maintain himself hidden from her sight if she chose to look over her shoulder. He watched her intently as she turned into a strange alley and… walked right into an eerie-looking house. She opened the door, which was apparently unlocked, and closed it quietly behind her. Kyo, determined to find out what was happening, followed her without hesitation.

"Ohayogozaimasu(1), Tatsu-sama!" greeted Yuya as a man in his mid-twenties waited for her in the middle of his garden.

"Oh, ohayogozaimasu, Yuya-san," he replied flashing her, in accordance to an angry Kyo, a wolfish smile. "Shall we being then?"

"Hai," she replied excitedly while Kyo was left to try and figure out what it was they were going to be doing.

And then he understood… and in a way he hated it.

The man gave Yuya a kendo (3) sword and they both fell into fighting stances. Immediately after, the bastard attacked her while Yuya tried to parry as many attacks as possible.

Thus, Kyo learned why and how Yuya was getting the bruises.

His eyes became slits when he noticed how the man's eyes traveled up and down the body of 'his' woman every time she backed away. And he watched with increasing rage as his body sometimes 'bumped' into hers by 'supposed' accidents, which he knew, a warrior of his caliber could only do on purpose.

But when the man tripped with a non-existent rock, his hands coming to rest on the small lumps on Yuya's chest and his mouth coming awfully close to hers, he had had enough.

Tatsu felt someone gripping his gi violently and pulling him to his feet. In a moment he found himself face to face with a red-eyed man, whose aura was enough to make him shiver with dread.

"You dared touch my woman like that," hissed the red-headed demon and –despite his rage- cracked a wicked smile when the man fell to his knees before him.

"I-I didn't know she was taken," he stammered, backing away until he was almost inside his house.

Kyo's eyes, however, became slits of distrust as he saw the man's defeated demeanor changing to one of confidence when his hands got hold of a cold steel katana.

"I'll show you what I do to those who touch her," Kyo threatened presenting his naked Muramasa to his opponent in a dangerous fashion.

Tatsu's leaned and tall body fell into a fighting stance as his dark eyes locked with the scarlet ones of his new opponent. He was glad he had tied a bandana around his head to avoid the interruption of having to brush his brown bangs away from his eyes during battle. This, he felt, was bound to be an interesting match.

"Ha! You think you can fight in those clothes," pointed out Tatsu, feeling his confidence rising when he inspected the dark robe of his opponent. It would be hard for him to move out of his way when he engaged him, whereas he -with his blue hakamas and white gi- would have the advantage of greater movement.

In a blink, Kyo launched himself forward, on one hand his katana and on the other one the sheath of his sword. Tatsu smiled when he parried his opponent's weapon and yet, even though he knew his sword had met something, he still felt an incredible ache on his stomach. He looked down only to watch his, once white gi, slowly becoming cherry as blood drained out of his body. His eyes, then, took in the sight of what his sword had truly parried. Kyo's sheath had a mild mark which had been left by the blade of his adversary's katana, but nothing else. The last thing Tatsu saw was the eyes of a true master of the art.

"KYO!" the mention man turned around surprised by Yuya's tone of voice. When his eyes came to rest on her petite and battered body he noticed she was shaking with fury, "You killed my master! How could you? Now how am I supposed to learn how to use a katana! It will take me long to find someone else to teach me!"

Kyo thought about having to go through all he had been through again: Wondering where she was and with whom. Wondering if the man was really teaching her or only taking advantage of her stupidity. Having to stay alone when she was training and everything it included. And finally, living with the fear that she may never come back one of these days.

No, he decided. He couldn't live like that…

**-o0o-**

**~Present Time~**

Hence, here he was.

Training her. Teaching her the art of the sword as if she was his pupil instead of his servant. And all of this because he couldn't take thinking someone else would touch her every time she grabbed the sword wrong or stood in an awkward position. To think that another man would see her clothes tightening around her body when the rain poured down on them in the middle of a training session. Days which -he noted- he was beginning to like and wish for now-a-days.

No, he couldn't take it. 'She' was his and that was it.

"KYO!" Onime no Kyo opened his eyes to find her face awfully close to his. Her cheeks were flush as beads of sweat ran between her breast, which he could faintly see through the cleavage of her gi -all of it exciting him.

"What?" he forced himself to sound annoyed when all he wanted was to pull her down with him.

"I did it!" she beamed and he tried to remember what it was he had asked her to do in the first place. He couldn't.

"You did what?" he asked, giving up on trying to think about something else other than her body under his.

Her expression changed from a happy one to a confused frown before she opened her fist to show him a sliced Sakura petal, "I sliced it in half when it was falling!" Her smile returned, "…Am I good or what!"

Then he remembered. A few days ago, Kyo had told Yuya that once she was able to slice a Sakura petal in half when it was falling off its branch, he would agree that she had skill. Yuya had, since hearing that, given all her effort to cut the petal when it fell.

They had been staying in the same village for about a month now, in which Yuya had been practicing and working every day without a rest on the challenging task. So therefore, if Kyo had been anyone else, he would have probably congratulated her right on the spot and taken her somewhere to celebrate.

However, being who he was, he shrugged and deadpanned, "Do it again."

Yuya's face paled and her eyes widened with shock, "WHAT?"

"Do it again," he repeated obstinately, amused by her reaction.

"WHY!"

"Because I didn't saw you doing it," he replied laconically.

"You…" She came to her knees in front of him with exhaustion and disappointment. All she wanted was to hear him say she was 'good'! This entire training she had done for him! "You are a ba-"

Before she could finish her statement she felt the warm lips of Kyo upon hers and felt his hands on her back, pressing her against him. When they parted for much-needed oxygen, she was left with ragged breathing and 'very' blushed cheeks.

"That was good," he commended with a smirk, as if he had read her mind. Then, he simply walked away, back to the Inn, leaving an abysmally surprised Yuya behind.

"If that was good," she mumbled to herself when she had caught her breath, "then wait until I show you what else I can do."

With that she laughed and headed back to the Inn, where she was sure, he would be waiting. Perhaps he was passing on the art of the sword but she could certainly teach him the art of something known as love. Which, let's face it, was sometimes a lot more dangerous than any blade could ever be.

**..FIN...**

**Story Written by: Giselle González**

© Samurai Deeper Kyo is property of Akimine Kamijyo; is directed by Junji Nishimura and is distributed by Studio Deen.

* * *

**Story's Notes:**

_Ohayogozaimasu_: Means good morning in Japanese.

_Hai: _Yes.

_Kendo sword:_ a kind of katana made of bamboo.

* * *

:…:Other **Samurai Deeper Kyo** Stories:…:

* * *

+-+**Third Desire**+-+

"If she is only your servant… then why don't you sell her to me?" Will Kyo finally let Yuya know his feelings for her...or not? A Yuya x Kyo. Prequel to "Serpent's Curse". Complete.

+-+**Serpent's Curse**+-+

"I will strike were it will hurt the most and you will not see it coming." There is no stronger pain than the one inflicted to the heart. KyoxYuya. Sequel to "Third Desire".

+-+**Weeping Sky**+-+

Sometimes comfort can come in the strangest of ways given by the most unusual person. When Yuya cries, Kyo realizes he doesn't really like it. ::Yuya x Kyo:: One-shot. Kyo's POV.


End file.
